Revenge
by SuPeRnErD213
Summary: Cartman is a dick, he always has been. He didn't even notice. Now it's too late. Oh well.      MEHH. ONESHOT? O:  Teen for bloody goodness. And swearing. Epic swearing. D: one sided Buttman /pfffffft


** I don't own South Park or the characters used in this story, and it is a work of complete fiction. Any resemblances to real occurrences are completely coincidental and should not be taken in any way other than for pure entertainment (and in case you didn't understand, that means don't try and do stuff like this ._.)**

**I wrote this on a whim one night when I was staying at my dads house after reading numerous amounts of South Park horror fics. /cough (I HAVE SO MUCH OF A LIFE, HUZZAHHHH~)**

**Anyway. Read this. Naow. But like... only if you're into that kind of stuff. Or even if you're not. Just do it brotato-chip. Because you love me 3**

**Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Because I wrote it in a rush. Also, dicks.**

_**Revenge**_

_'The fuck? Where the hell am I?' _ Eric Cartman thought, glancing around the poorly lit room in which he sat, arms bound to a small metal chair. The sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention, causing him to whip his head around to the source of the noise.

A dark figure stood in the corner of the room, observing the over-weight boy tied up in the center of the expanse. Eric squinted his hazel eyes in an attempt to identify the shadow. _'It's a short little skinny-ass bitch,' _he thought angrily.

"Ey, Kahl, untie me you black asshole!" he called, tugging himself forward. The figure remained silent, but took a few steps to the side. "Hey, you dirty jew, I said untie me right now, so you best respect mah AUTHORITAH, or I'll kick yer scrawny ass as soon as I get out of this!" Eric shouted at the slowly moving form.

"Shut up, Eric," the form stated, firmly, "just shut you stupid fucking mouth, you idiot," it growled. Eric squinted again and tried to focus more on the person standing parallel from himself.

He knew that voice, it was one he had heard so many times before. Every day he listened to that voice, stuttering happily every chance it got. "Butters?" Eric called out, cocking a thick eyebrow in confusion, "the fuck do you want man? Untie me so we can go watch T.V. or something," he said, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. _'I need a haircut.' _he noted in the back of his mind.

"Sorry Eric, but I'm afraid that I can't- I can't do that," Butters said, flipping on the lights. Eric knew where he was now-in Butters dirty old basement. Something looked off about the petite blonde, but Eric couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but there was definitely something wrong.

"Dammit Butters, let me go!" Eric ordered, rocking the chair violently. The smaller of the two simply shook his head and kept his blue eyes set on the other. "Butters! I've got shit to do, untie me NOW!" he raged, teeth bared.

"Like what, Eric?" Butters shouted, "like go home and get off to thoughts of Kyle! Don't think I haven't noticed the way that you look at him! With those longing eyes! God dammit, Eric! You're the reason that I've become what I am!" he barked out, eyes tearing up. "You treat me like I'm nothing, like I don't mean anything to you! But I've ALWAYS been there for you, Eric. Not Kyle, ME. But you're too damn busy paying attention to him to even notice me!" Butters cried out, grabbing onto the zipper of his coat, "I'll show you what you've done, what you've made me do!" he pulled the zipper down and threw his turquoise jacket to the concrete floor beneath them. He lifted his neon green shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it to the ground next to his coat.

Eric's eyes widened noticeably as he looked over his companions thin body, the ribs that protruded in a sickly manner, and the copious amounts of gashes and cuts that littered his torso and arms.

"Jesus Christ, Butters! What have you been doing to yourself!" Eric cried out to him, a look of concern staining his chubby face. "And what are you even talking about with Kyle? I fuckin' hate that sneaky Jew rat! You should know that better than ANYBODY!" Eric insisted, teeth grit as he held back his tears, not wanting to seem like as much of a pussy as he felt. Butters' watery eyes trailed over to Eric's worried ones.

"Don't lie to me, Eric." he droned; he sounded as if he were completely dead inside-like someone has drained him of any trace of happiness he could have ever once possessed. "I know that you… that you love him…" Butters' voice grew shaky and Eric could hear it break a few times.

"Butters…" Eric said, quietly, listening to the blonde cry a few feet away from him. "… You're right, Butters… you're right about everything… and I'm so sorry for that, Butters… I treat you like shit, and I admit it… I'm in love with that damned Jew… but Butters, you're my best friend," Eric stated sincerely as Butters dropped to his knees and his sobbing grew louder and more violent.

"I-I know." he stuttered through sobs, "but that isn't good enough for me, Eric!" he let out a loud gasp in between fits of coughing and sobbing. The small male clumsily reached for his turquoise jacket and pulled something metallic out of the left pocket. Eric watched warily as Butters pulled himself to his feet, holding the object down at his bare side. "I'm sorry Eric, but this is what has to be done," Butters muttered before holding up the gleaming revolver in his nimble fingers.

"B-butters, wait! Stop, don't shoot me!" Eric cried out, but it was already too late, Butters fumbled with the shotgun awkwardly before managing to properly pull the trigger.

The shot rang out loudly and Butters thanked god that his parents weren't home. He stared at the boy in the chair for a moment before taking a few long strides over to him and wrapping his boney arms around him as best as he could.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I really am," Butters mused, running his trembling fingers through his counterparts golden-brown locks. He felt the warm wetness of blood soak through his pants, and run down his stomache as Eric's tears dripped onto his shoulder and down his chest.

The larger boy's breathing began to slow considerably and he knew that he didn't have much time left. He let out one final sob before closing his eyes and allowing himself to be taken away.

Butters smiled sadly and pressed his lips to his friend's cheek as he felt him give his last breath. The blonde let go of Eric and pressed his palms together, "Dear father, forgive me, for I have sinned." he said, staring at the fluorescent light about him, then fingering at the gun that now rest in his jean pocket. "I love you, Eric. And now we can be together forever," and with that, he lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger once more, blowing an array of color onto the wall next to him and dropping to the ground.

"Goodbye… world…" he choked out before closing his eyes, allowing the blackness to wash over him. There he lay, dead in a pool of his own gleaming fluids, a smile stretched across his rosy lips. And it was perfect.

Fin~


End file.
